Swaying Humanity
by Never-chan
Summary: «Usa∙Yaten» Princess Serenity hated the way everyone bowed down before her, but she was also used to it. So when she meets someone who goes against everything she knows, she’ll be thrown into the position that she’s hated for so long.


**Title:** Swaying Humanity

**Authoress:**Vampira, the damned

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon

**Ship:** Usagi Tsukino x Yaten Kou

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Princess Serenity hated the way everyone bowed down before her, but she was also used to it. So when she meets someone who goes against everything she knows, she'll be thrown into the position that she's hated for so long.

* * *

I - Prologue

"Your highness, your mother requests your presence in the dining hall" spoke the maid in an orderly manner as she stepped into the royal heir's quarters.

Her pressed suit, buckled shone down shoes, the way she pulled her hair back into a tight bun, clipped down with pins every morning. Everything about her was just the way a maid should be presented as, especially if serving the royal family. But to the observer on the window seat, who watched from vivid blue eyes the woman was dull.

Plain, ordinary. Just like everyone else who served under her. No one stood out as the kingdom was drawn into two groups. Those who ruled (the royal family) and those who served them, none daring to upset that balance in fear of their life

And maybe it was selfish, but that was the very thing the one watching had wished for since they learned of this unfair system they lived by.

-

"Princess?" asked the maid, bowing in respect waiting to be allowed anything more

Sighing the girl at the window beckoned her hand forward, turning back to the view over looking the vast gardens while the maid approached her cautiously. After all, the princess was known for her random fits or irrational anger. No one knew what brought them out, she could be out in the garden having tea and all of a sudden she would start pulling out all the roots and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Once her personal servant asked what shoes she would like to wear and the princess had her thrown out of her room, after nearly taking her eye out with a hair pin.

Needless to say the maid wasn't too keen when she heard she had been transferred to serve under the princess. But then again who was she to complain, a lowly third class maid?

-

"Princess your mother wishes to see you in the dining hall"

"I heard you the first time" drawled the young woman as she turned her frigid stare on the maid who visibly flinched

"F-forgive me your highness, I-I j-just started at the palace yesterday" trembled the maid, and for a moment she lost her orderly composure.

The princess smiled, her features melting into one of utmost kindness, which had the maid wondering if this was the same person from just a moment before "Princess?"

"Don't worry, the air is just bad up here" the woman stated waving off the subject, and the maid couldn't help but admire her control over situations with her calm collecting attitude. Moving to shut her window (in which the maid quickly spoke up and said she would close it, and she did) the princess then stepped down over to her vanity "I've been telling mother for a week now that they should find a better treatment for the gardens, seeing the wind carries it over to the east side of the palace but she has yet to do anything about it. I suppose that is what she wants to see me for?"

Flustered the maid bowed her head once more, missing the princess who just rolled her eyes "She did not say your highness"

Rose petal lips twitched into a frown, while her features schooled disapproval "Very well then, when shall my presence be required?"

"Her Majesty stated for tea time" dutifully replied the maid and the princess felt her stomach start to turn

"Very well, that will be all"

"But – "

"I can get ready on my own, now go" once more sapphire orbs turned icy and the maid knew she had upset her highness as she quickly muttered an apology, tears gathering in her eyes before she left respectfully.

The door clicked shut and the young woman collapsed at the vanity stool ungracefully, her cold mask dropping instantly leaving just a simple trouble girl

"Mother really needs to send me a maid with a backbone" muttered the teen bitterly as she raised her chin to gaze at her reflection which stared back hopelessly at her.

-

Pale silver locks in comparison to the moon itself were twisted into the traditional royal hairstyle, two buns on each side of her precious heart shaped head, with streamers of hair spooled down in tamed silver waves, gathering near her ankles and the hem of her white dress. Another tell tail sign of her royalty. While her mother's signature colours were lavender and white, Princess Serenity of the white moon kingdom was known to adorn white and silver.

Two sapphires filled with lost hope looked troubled over the day's events yet to come as the girl brought a pale hand to grasp the brush and started to comb her long hair in boredom.

Being a princess wasn't what anyone had cracked it up to be, and Serenity was testimony to that.

-

-

(Phase 01 / Complete)

* * *

Right, so I know there isn't much on this. I actually didn't intend for it to be that short, but I'm at a loss of what to do. I have a general idea what to do, but I haven't worked out any detail yet. I'm hoping for now to post what little I have, and get feedback, maybe someone with ideas (which I know is impossible seeing I haven't posted a lot… so I won't expect much) I want to continue, but am looking for inspiration. So this is on hold till that happens. Just a warning. 


End file.
